To implement efficient information browsing, many clients provide hot topic information display areas. Specifically, displaying information arranged according to popularity to enable users to rapidly browse the hot topic information of the clients. Currently, methods frequently used for displaying hot topic information include the following two types:
1. calculating, according to publishing time of information on a client, a quantity of thumb-ups of the information, and a quantity of replies of the information, information popularity of the information, sequentially arranging the information on the client in real time according to the information popularity, and displaying the ranked information on the client; however, when this method is used, because some hot topic information is relatively published early, the information is tapped and browsed by more users, and there is an obvious space occupying effect; the hot topic information occupies the display area for a long time, and as a result, information published later cannot be displayed to users in time, leading to leakage of other hot topic information; and
2. independently displaying hottest information on the client, and tapping a “more” option to enable the users to autonomously obtain more hot topic information; however, when the method is used, if there are various kinds of hot topic information, users need to tap the “more” option many times, and have relatively bad experience; in addition, because the hot topic information changes in real time, when the users respectively tap and select the “more” option, browsed hot topic information may be repeatedly displayed after tapping is performed many times; consequently, user experience is affected.
That is, currently, in relevant technologies, although hot topic information changes in real time, hot topic information displayed on the client is relatively fixed; that is, hot topic information pushed to the client has relatively low flexibility, and cannot meet real browsing requirements of the users.
For the foregoing problems, currently, no effective solutions are provided.